Strandead
Strandead '''is the seventh series of Chapter VIII. Trivia & Discussions * This series is divided into two episode: '''Giving Up '''and '''Trying Harder. * This series reveals that Nov is the murderer of S.A, V.L, Rov't & Ch3r. * Nov's journey after his first fight against MU-X will be discussed in this series. * This series features the following: ** Warrior: Re-Velphard continuation ** Greater Than One first episode: Skyactiv prequel and sequel. ** War of Clans: Toyota vs. Mitsubishi continuation * Last appearance of 6. * Last appearance of Rov't. (Flashback) * Last appearance of S.A. (Flashback) * Last appearance of V.L. (Flashback) * Last appearance of Ch3r. (Flashback) * Nov's status is not yet confirmed as Ace sent him to the hospital. * 6 supposed to be alive if X-5 arrive earlier and spread the news about the cure for the outbreak. * The first episode explains that suicide is not always an option. * The second episode explains that an anger with hunger can cause a very serious incident. Plot (One of them suffers a severe depression that destroys everything around) Synopsis Skyactiv 2: Giving Up The sequel continues when X-5 departs to examine the resolution for the outbreak as part of an agreement with 6 after their meeting. BT-50 catches up to tell that if he needs some backup, some of them will volunteer just to end this outbreak but X-5 replies that he can handle this. BT-50 thanked him for this before he receives a call from the leader. 6 woke up with loud noise outside and when he went to his balcony, He saw a hundred residents rallying to the KODO tower. Being concerned, He calls out BT-50 & Spyder to assists him for having a speech about the effect of the decomposed dead bodies to them. While heading to the KODO tower, Spyder mumbles to BT-50 that someone reports at him telling that the back side of the tower has been vandalized but when BT-50 reacts to it, 6 reminds that he can say it that loud as he was the caused of all this. Spyder apologizes and admits that he was just concerned about his reactions. Arriving at the KODO tower, a Hundred of residents shouting for a justice after a numerous count of sickness and deaths due to a serious mild infection of the decomposed dead bodies. 6 shows up and confronts the rallying residents to announce that they will take the responsibilities with this and donate something that they needed the most as well. Apparently, The rallying residents are not convinced and contented wherein one of them throws a rock into 6's face that makes 6 mad for a while. BT-50 tries to calm him down but the agony is already heating up as 6 emits a dark sphere energy to a random person that makes them startle and provokes a wide disturbance against them. 6 backs out while apologizing for what he been done wherein he walks out leaving BT-50 and Spyder to defend the entrance along with the guards as well. The Gatekeeper is starting to lose his temper as he wants to murder all of them but his conscience is still existing in his head until 2 & 3 blinks in to join and help him out to defend the KODO tower. Meanwhile, 6 went to his office and hallucinates what all he been done since the day he refuses to remove the decomposed dead bodies wherein he was starting to get stressed until he loses his mind when a curtain rope picks up his attention. While going upstairs, Spyder worries that they shouldn't let him alone as he already suffered a serious trauma before. Arriving at the office, the door is locked so he decided to destroy it but then he feels anxious as he witnesses the death of 6 by suicide. He quickly calls for help first then he cut the curtain rope and lay him down to safety. BT-50 supposed to ask what was happened but he mourns after seeing 6's death wherein he helps Spyder to take to the hospital before he finds 6's note for everyone telling that he's done being a leader. When the rallying residents back down, X-5 arrives after his examination for the outbreak but a bad news approaches quickly as The Gatekeeper reveals that 6 commit suicide. "No-no-no, W-why you all let him alone? a-and I already got the vaccine for the outbreak." ''X-5 says to The Gatekeeper explaining his thoughts. Being frustrated, X-5 ran to the hospital to check 6's condition but BT-50 blocked him and tells that they decided to place him inside the isolation tank located inside the office just to cure his suffocation perhaps. BT-50 admits that they were kept 6's death to the residents as the outbreak is still occurring then X-5 depicts his examination for the outbreak but it seems impossible to spread the cure if no one is taking the lead. Spyder seems quite all the times as he knows that he was 6's assistant since then. BT-50 nominates Spyder to take the leadership making a force decision to Spyder as their base needs a leader by now and he set a proclamation ceremony to Spyder just to keep 6's death from the residents. 2 hours later, The proclamation starts hosted by BT-50 while 2 and 3 are taking responsibilities for the guests and comrades. Spyder couldn't believe what he was experiencing by now until the throne introduces to him proclaiming a new leader of Mazda. X-5 hosted after to announce about the cure for the outbreak occurring inside their base in which Spyder takes the lead and shouts that changes are about to begin wherein the audiences give a round of applause and shouts Spyder's reputation as a new leader. X-5 seems contented about their plans but he reminds BT-50 that isolation tank can cure everything so they might be needed to be aware for his awakening while Spyder is feeling happy for being a new leader as he was giving some medicines and donation packs to the residents on purpose. In the end, The rallying residents before are seems contented and happy by now as they are helping each other to rebuild the base back to normal. Spyder approaches to 6 and tells his promises for the responsibilities of being a leader that he shouldn't have before. '' '' Trying Harder A flashback occurred when Vellfire got killed by T. Warrior's decapitation wherein Nov forfeits and leave as he being emotional on what he been witnessed. He repeatedly blames himself while running away from the incident until he stumbled apart and loses his mind then he stand back on his feet continuing to run away. In a past few days, Nov starts to get hungry for being homeless as his father is nowhere to found since he came back to reunite with Alphard & Vellfire. Being desperate, He kills every animals, insect or any living things around him until he suddenly saw some travelers. The travelers reveal as S.A, V.L, Rov't & Ch3r as they are on their way to meet Silv at Chevy Intl. Base for their grand vacation. When Nov approaches and begs for food, S.A mocks that he can just eat himself if he was really hungry while V.L tells that he should advance thinking about hunger when the ending is still the same. Nov was still eating and he doesn't even care what they talking to but when he finishes the food given by S.A, He begs for another one in that makes S.A pissed as he chokes Nov and pushes him away before he walks out to continue their journey. "''As you said before, I can eat my own self so it means internal organs seems to be more delicious right?" ''Nov says to S.A while getting back on his feet. Rov't starts to get nervous when he heard Nov's line to S.A wherein he apologizes to Nov while handling another food. Apparently, Nov had enough as he draws his scythe and disemboweled Rov't followed by vicious stabbed on his chest causing his fatal death. V.L quickly turns himself into a wolf and leaps across for distraction that makes Ch3r release a perfect python shot but it got sliced in half realizing that they are facing a wrong person. S.A spams smoke release in every corner to ran away from him perhaps until Nov caught him out of nowhere wherein he got bisected while shouting to death. V.L mourns after hearing S.A but due to a thick smoke scattered around, He can't unleash his sense to hunt any person in which he decided to reunite with Ch3r as he was the closest one. Being lost in a minute, Ch3r realizes that Nov is already lurking behind them and he was just waiting to notice him so he pretends that he sees nothing but Nov already sense his eyesight wherein he murders V.L instantly by vicious stab thoroughly at his back causing his fatal death. Upon turning around after seeing V.L's death, Nov warns him that he is the last one standing and the only choice to survive is to fight until his blood runs out. Ch3r unleash his python form and lunges to Nov that put his life in danger after Nov fights back with a finishing blow called Drag & Slice (''Nov pulls enemies to him then he swings his scythe in an arc twice). ''When Nov is the last man standing left, He felt anxious as his body covers with blood then he suddenly kneels to ask himself about murdering the entire group of S.A's just to release his temper until he stands back again and decided to gather all of their dead bodies in one side. A couple of weeks after the murderings, 6 & X-5 are on their way back to the base after finding some clues and paths to locate BT-50's location. 6 smells something bad and they find out a pile of decomposing dead bodies that they realize that it can cause an outbreak if it's not placed properly. X-5 suggests to remove it as soon as possible but 6 demands that they are not allowed to do anything if the incident happened outside and the only thing that they can do is to prevent the smell away from their base in which it was truly impossible to happen. Back at the present, MU-X still dazing after he accidentally killed Alphard as Nov got pissed wherein he initiate back again to avenge Alphard but somehow MU-X predicts all of his abilities that put his life to danger the same thing happen to Ch3r wherein MU-X furiously stabs Nov with his spear causing his fatal death. Ace lately responds as he rams MU-X away to save Nov by sending him to the hospital. In the end, Crosswind wakes up being tied and realizes that MU-X fails to save him. Prius approaches to know his condition before asking "''Who is the man behind the destruction of Mitsubishi Intl. Base?". '' Deaths * 6 (''suicide by hanging) * Alphard (penetrated thoroughly by MU-X' spear) '' * Vellfire (decapitated by T. Warrior) ''Flashback * S.A (bisected by Nov) ''Flashback'' * Rov't (disemboweled then chest stabbed by Nov) ''Flashback'' * V.L (backstabbed by Nov) Flashback * Ch3r (caught in Nov's Drag & Slice) Flashback * Nov (furiously stabs through his body by MU-X) yet confirmed